Corn Dog
225px |strength = 3 |health = 2 |cost = 2 |set = Event |class = Guardian |tribe = Corn Animal Plant |trait = Amphibious Hunt |ability = None |flavor text = "Who's a good vegetable? You are! Yes, you are!"}} Corn Dog is an in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes and a member of the class. It costs 2 to play and has 3 /2 . It has the Amphibious and Hunt traits and does not have any abilities. Its closest zombie counterpart is Dog Walker. It was added in update 1.16.10 for the Summer Nights Weekly Event, along with Clique Peas, , Synchronized Swimmer, King of the Grill, Trapper Zombie, and the Galactic Gardens set. Origins Its name is based on a corn dog, an American snack consisting of a sausage coated in a thick layer of cornmeal batter on a stick. However, Corn Dog's design is a literal take on its name, being a combination of an ear of maize (Zea mays), also known as corn; and a dog (Canis lupus familiaris), a subspecies of the wolf. Its description references the fact that it is a vegetable dog. It is also based on the common quote, "Who's a good dog? You are! Yes, you are!" that people say to their pet dog if it is behaving well. Statistics *'Class:' Guardian *'Tribes:' Corn Animal Plant *'Traits: Amphibious', Hunt *'Abilities:' None *'Set:' Event Card description "Who's a good vegetable? You are! Yes, you are!" Strategies With Corn Dog has the same stats as a , but it can track down zombies and can go even on aquatic lanes. As such, is a good counter to Teleport, Teleportation Zombie, Beam Me Up, and Hail-a-Copter, since it prevents the zombie played from hitting you by going in front of it. Since Corn Dog has low health and will always be confronted with a zombie unless none are played, it will not last very long, often getting destroyed on the same turn it is played. Another thing to note is that despite its Amphibious trait, Corn Dog is a poor choice for defending the aquatic lane. Your opponent can easily take advantage of its Hunt trait, first playing an Amphibious zombie on the aquatic lane and then playing another zombie on any other lane to move it, leaving the aquatic lane open for the Amphibious zombie. Against Use tricks like Beam Me Up to destroy it on the same turn or just play a zombie to drag it out of the aquatic lane. If not, tricks like Bungee Plumber can easily finish the job due to its low health. Try to take it out or else it will mess up your strategies. If you play multiple zombies with at least one with the Gravestone trait, Corn Dog will move to that zombie with the Gravestone trait as when a zombie is revealed, it is the same as playing a zombie. If you are playing multiple zombies with the Gravestone trait, Corn Dog will move to the zombie that is revealed last. Gallery CornDogStat.jpg|Corn Dog's statistics Corndog card.png|Corn Dog's card Locked Corndog card.png|Corn Dog's grayed out card CornDogCardImage.png|Corn Dog's card image SpriteAtlasTexture 05157cb5673a8fd49a44d24f866c0f26 512x1024 fmt34-CAB-94bbee5c1cdc23e977a57e5a7395cab0-8371850435099973597.png|Corn Dog's textures HDCornDog.png|HD Corn Dog CornDogPlayed.jpg|Corn Dog being played Im-game.png|Corn Dog in Meteor Z ComeGetYourLunchCornDog.jpeg|Corn Dog activating its Hunt trait CornDog.png|Corn Dog attacking Dead Corn Dog.png|Corn Dog destroyed CornDogShielded.png|Corn Dog shielded Shrunken Corn Dog.jpg|Corn Dog shrunken by Shrink Ray CornDogHealthStrength.jpg|Corn Dog with 3 /2 PlantFoodCornDog.png| being played on Corn Dog Screenshot 2017-06-25-08-22-10.png|Corn Dog being the featured card in the menu for the June 24th, 2017 Screenshot 2017-07-07-04-55-12.png|Corn Dog being the featured card in the menu for the July 6th, 2017 Daily Challenge Screenshot 2017-07-11-06-32-34.png|Corn Dog being the featured card in the menu for the July 10th, 2017 Daily Challenge CornDogCompleteWeekly.jpg|Corn Dog on the advertisement for the Weekly Events Trivia *Even though its description calls it a vegetable, corn is classified as a cereal grain and a fruit. *In its Weekly Event advertisement, Corn Dog appears to use some of its textures used when it is destroyed. *It is the only plant with Hunt Category:Event cards Category:Plant cards Category:Cards Category:Plants vs. Zombies Heroes Category:Guardian cards Category:Amphibious cards Category:Hunt cards Category:Plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies Heroes plants Category:Corn cards Category:Animal cards Category:Summer Nights Category:Aquatic plants